Revelation
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina finds out that Gold is her father. How will she react to this news and how does Neal react to the news that he has a sister?


Regina was standing next to Henry and Emma when Gold lowered himself on his knee and proposed to Belle. She was still a bit furious that he had survived through killing her mother, although she had a realistic chance of being good. She looked to Henry who was a bit bored and she chuckled. He looked up to her and grinned.

"Not really interesting, is it?",Regina whispered and Henry shook his head. He laid an arm around her waist and buried his head in her stomach.

He was obviously tired and Regina couldn't blame him. She held him while everyone greeted the newly engaged couple. Emma watched her and Regina turned her head to Emma.

"How can I help you?",she asked a bit annoyed.

"Why are you so bitchy right now? You should be happy.",Emma said and Regina chuckled humorlessly.

"Why? Because everyone else gets his happy ending but me? Even the man who ruined my life and manipulated me so that I'm a nice pawn in his game?",Regina answered.

"I was not even as bad as your mother.",Gold said and Regina turned her head to him.

"You were worse. My mother at least cared if I was alive or not. For you it never really mattered. I could have committed suicide without you being interested in. I was just something to form until you were satisfied with it... And leave my mother out of it. She could have become good but because of your fear of dying MY mother died and you survived!",Regina snapped at him.

"Because of your mind games I killed BOTH of my parents! The blood from both of them is on my hands and that's something I never wanted but you forced me to and if I wouldn't be bound to Henry's promise I would kill you for it! You are the true monster here and just because you helped dear little Snow no one can let you pay for the crimes you did!",Regina panted angrily. Her hands were fists. Emma had pulled Henry in safety.

"You are really crying over Cora that bad? She never did you good!"

"You manipulated her too before her wedding! You fed her thirst of power! And you aren't the best parent either! Look at your son! He wanted to go somewhere where you wouldn't have magic and instead of going with him ,you chose magic over HIM!",she screamed at him and suddenly felt the hard slap. She held her cheek like a scolded child.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Why? Because you are the dark one? I'm not afraid of dying! Kill me if you want but I'll talk to you how I seem it fitting!"

Gold lost his temper and he stepped further to her. He slapped her a second time and heard her quiet whimper. "You won't talk to your father like that! Do you understand me!",he snapped at her and gripped her arm tightly. "Go and only come back when you know how to behave.",she stared at him in shock.

"You are not my father...",She said and he growled.

"I am. And I know damn well how much I screwed up. So either way you go out or I'll throw you out but I won't let it happen that my child speaks to me in that way."

He pushed her to a door and caught her death stare before she just stormed out. Everyone was shocked and stared after her until Neal made a dash out of the room after Regina. He saw her running upstairs on the roof and quickly followed her. He feared that she would do something silly in order to proof how less she meant to their father. On top of the roof he saw Regina standing on the edge.

"Regina! You don't need to do that!",he said and she turned around to him confused.

"Do what exactly?",she asked and he quickly ran over to her and pulled her away from the edge.

"You thought... I would jump?",Regina asked confused and Neal nodded slowly.

"Why should I?",she asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know...I mean... what you said down there... and than what Papa told you... I think that's pretty much for a day..."

"But no reason to kill myself.",Regina answered and Neal led her to a bench where they sat down. "It's just... he apparently knew who I was and he still chose to manipulate ME. I know that I'm not worthy for many things but that even my own father thinks that low of me..."

"You are worthy so many things, Regina. Don't make yourself worse than you are.",he said and Regina sighed.

"I just wonder why he never loved me... My biological parents never loved me, Neal... My mother removed her heart so she didn't have to love and my father simply doesn't...I shouldn't call him father. I had one. A loving one. He is just a sperm donor.",Regina muttered and Neal wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I thought that too a long time. Nearly 250 years..."

"But he loves you, Neal! I was just a fucking tool in his plan to find YOU. I never mattered.",Regina answered and started to cry. She let all the emotions come to surface which had been hiding in her for such a long time. Neal held her in his arms and just let her. He knew how it felt to be left alone by their father and he knew that it was even worse because Regina never received true love from her biological parents.

"Sh. Everything will be alright.",he whispered and kissed her forehead. He looked over her head to a figure in the dark and he knew that it was their father.

"Do you want to talk to him?",he asked and she looked up and followed his gaze. She shook her head and hid her face in the crook of his neck again. He stroked over her arm and sighed.

"He can be nice too...",he mumbled and Regina snorted.

"I don't care. He can burn in hell... he deserves nothing less.",Regina muttered and Neal chuckled. He watched his father how he slowly walked towards them.

"Talk to him. He wouldn't be here if you wouldn't mattered to him.",Neal whispered and Regina sighed. He wiped her tears away and slowly stood up.

"We'll see each other downstairs again.",he told her and she nodded.

Neal walked back to the stairs and left the two of them alone. Gold sat down next to her and directly saw her getting rigid. He sighed.

"I'm sorry.",he said and tried to catch her face.

"You aren't.",she answered and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I never knew until your mother died.",Gold told her and Regina laughed.

"The dark one wants to tell me that HE the omniscient didn't knew that he had a daughter? Really? You know what? I can deal with the cold side of you but I don't need these lies. You lied to me my whole life so stop it now.",Regina snapped at him and turned to him. Gold saw how she fought against the tears and he looked down.

"I promise you. I didn't knew... Cora... she told me when she wanted to kill me. She told me before you entered the room with her heart. She tried to taunt me after I told her that you would always argue against her and protect your beloved ones and that this would be her weakness and she asked me what I would knew about children's love because I successfully abandoned one and destroyed the other one while I tried to get the first one back... and I was confused, so I made a test and... and I AM your father...",he told her and looked into the brown eyes she definitely had inherited from her mother.

"Are you regretting manipulating me? Did you regret it before you knew about our relation?",Regina asked and looked back down on her hands.

"Yes. I do. Even more when I found out about the relation. I never wanted to hurt my children like that... but back than... my need of finding my son was too big than that I even thought about what I did to people along the way.",he told her and she looked back to him. He just pulled her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I still hate you.",she mumbled and he smiled.

"i know.",he whispered back but he knew that it would be all better now. She snuggled closer.

"We still have much to talk.",she told him and he nodded.

"Not today. Today we'll celebrate. There is still tomorrow.",he answered and kissed her head. "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

They got up and they walked with his arm around her shoulders back downstairs.


End file.
